Guilty
by 22.justice
Summary: Mal feels guilty. One shot. Spoilers from D3.


Guilty

/'giltē/

Adjective

Meaning:culpable of or resposible for a specified wrongdoing.

* * *

When Audrrey passes out, Mal transforms back into her human form. Tears in her eyes, feeling guilty over everything.

"Mal, this isn't your fault."Celia told Mal.

"No, it is. Everyone hates me. Just help me get her back to her dorm and leave me."Uma and Harry had followed her back to the dorms but Mal had stopped them from coming any further.

"Uma. I need to figure how to fix all of this. I just need to be alone with Aurdrey. Go."And Mal slammed the door. Celia had left the room with Uma. Mal didn't know how to wake the blonde hair girl. Mal was to blame. She stole Audrey's boyfriend from her when she got there. She spelled Ben. She ran away to the isle. She almsot ran back at the cotillion. She got engaged. She's the one who said to close the barrier froever. She wasn't prepared for the idea. She never thought Aurdery would break into a museum or spell and be evil. She never thought that she be the one to break her friends dreams. Mal paced back and forth until she had an idea. She had to get Aurdery to Hades. Mal had to get Hades over here without anyone knowing. Mal was going to get her guards to get him and wake Audrey up. Then Mal could either go back to the isle and run away. She couldn't be here when she made everything worst for everyone.

"Lady Mal. Hades will arrive here in a hour or so."Lumiere came into the room. Mal nodded and told him not to tell Ben.

Once Hades got there, he was unhandcuffed so he could use the emeber to wake sleeping beauty's daughter

"Tell me it was all bad dream."Audrey asked.

"I wish I could. But it's over now."Mal assured her.

"I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to hurt everyone. I have owed you an apology."But Mal didn't let her finsih.

"I forgive take Hades back to the isle. I need to talk to Princess Aurdery alone."Mal ushered them out and locked the door. She still didn't face any of her freinds. She was nervous.

"Aurdery, I can't be here."Mal told her. She looked at her confused.

"Ever since I came here, I caused pain to everyone. I caused pain to you. Ben. My freinds. Auradon. I just can't do it. I need to go."

"Where? They'll look if you go back to the isle."

"Anywhere but there. But I need you to help me. I can't go to the isle. Somewhere far away from here."

"I can't Mal. I'm sorry. But don't leave. We need a queen."

"You can be the queen like you always wanted. I can't be here if I know I hurt everyone. Goodbye Audrey."

And like that Mal was gone.

* * *

When Ben and the Vks(minus Mal) realized the spell was broken, they had to find Mal and Audrey. They had to make sure everyone was ok at this point.

"I keep calling. She's not answering."Ben told the gang. They knew something was wrong.

"Evie, you and Carlos and go check the dorms. And check if Audrey is there."Ben oredered. Ben and Jay headed towards Beast castle.

"Ben, what is this I hear of Mal bringing Hades here?"_Mal brought Hades here. Then something had happened, he thought. _

"Dad, I knew nothing of this. But we can't find Mal anywhere."That's when they were worried. But that's when Ben's phone went off, hoping it was Mal. It was Evie.

"**Evie, your on speaker phone. Did you find her?"  
"No. But we had found Audrey. She told us what happened. We're on our way to the castle to explain." And Evie hanged up on him.**

Once Evie had arrived with Audrey and Carlos, Ben wanted someone to explain what happened. Audrey had explained. And Ben knew it was serious.

"We'll have to send guards out to find her."Adam had told his son.

"No. We have to go with them to search. We need to send an notice out. Mal ran away and could be in danger."After a few moments his parents had agreed and they were to go searching that night.

* * *

Mal had been walking the entire day. Stopping whenever she could until she could get to the nearest stop to take her far frrom here. She had spelled her hair to a blonde color and decided to wear jeans and a hoodie. When she got to the stop she got looks. They knew who she was and soon contact Ben. Where was she going? Mal's destinantion was to New Orleans where Tiana was. It would take her anoter few hours but she was close. When she go there, she would be starrting a new life. She wouldn't be Lady Mal or Queen Mal anymore. She wouldn't be called M or Mal by her friends anymore. She wouldn't have any of her friends anymore. She wouldn't have Ben. She would have nothing.

Mal had checked her phone every so often, just to notice reporrts she ran away and now everyone was searching for her. She was going to be found and Mal couldn't live with the guilt if she did. She did this for a reason and wasn't going back. Not now. Never.

* * *

Ben had kept getting calls of false reports of Mal being seen. Ben didn't care if he didn't know where Mal was. He would find her. And they will be King and Queen together. The Vk's and Ben were walking when they had got a call.

**"King Benjamin?"  
"This is him. Ben is perfectly fine."  
"We saw the report you saying to call if there were any sighting of Lady Mal."  
"Where exactly is she?"  
"She's at Tiana's diner."  
"Make she stay put. I'm close."**

"Ben where's Mal?"Evie asked.

"I guess she was going to Tiana's palace since nobody goes thre. Let's go. We have to catch up before she leaves."Ben told them.

"Let's go then."Jay said as they continued walking to Tiana's palace. Once they got there, they saw Mal arguing with some of the guards.

"We can handle it from there."Mal looked at them, trying to pick herself up so she get away from her friends she had hurt.

"Mal, please we just want to talk."Evie tried but Mal wasn't having it.

"I thought you guys got the hint. I'm no good to Auradon. I'm no good for you guys."Mal sobbed. Carlos and Jay put their arms around her.

"Mal ,we love you. We get it you were just trying to do the right thing."Evie assured her and the boys nodded.

"Mal, we all make mistakes sometimes. It's part of life. But never forget this. I love you. We all love you."Ben told her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry for running away. I just couldn't face you guys after what I did."Mal told them, wiping her tears from her face.

"Come on. Let's go back home."Ben told her and they all walked back, like nothing ever happened. Uma, Harry,Gil, and Celia all came up to Mal apologizing and Mal did the same. She hugged Ben's parent's like she was going to lose them. She was safe. Nothin would tear them apart. Family.

* * *

**Hoped you liked my one shot. Go check out my other one shots I ahve on my page and check out my story Bounty Love.**


End file.
